


Recover and Discover

by Lisylla



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Pining, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisylla/pseuds/Lisylla
Summary: Shepard is in recovery post-Reaper War. Earth's infrastructure is shot. Tali offers her new home.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Tali'Zorah nar Rayya
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42
Collections: Spectre Requisitions 2020





	Recover and Discover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keita52](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keita52/gifts).

> Recommended Listening (or, what I wrote this to):
> 
> Dance, Baby! - boy pablo  
Out of My League - Fitz and the Tantrums
> 
> A very late birthday gift. :)

She was an impulsive idiot. Tali was completely sure of that.

It was about the only thing she was sure of these days.

Well, that and she was in love with her roommate. And her reasoning behind being an impulsive idiot also related to that roommate. Who she offered to let stay with her because her homeworld had been decimated, and all their hospitals were overcrowded. Her roommate was _also_ famous, and her recovery would’ve been interfered with if she was on Earth. And Rannoch was notoriously free of microbes and harmful bacteria.

Tali could list all the reasons she wanted. This was still an absolutely horrible idea, and she was still a complete fool who recommended it anyway.

And so here she was, watching some old movie they rented off the extranet. Well, Shepard was watching the movie. Tali’s gaze was, instead, concentrated on her.

She had taken a shower earlier that day. The first shower she had been able to take in a while, in fact. Shepard had been limited by the bandages before, but they had been removed that morning. And, as she’d told Tali back on the Normandy, it was the hot showers she took that made her feel normal. It showed. Shepard looked much more comfortable than she’d ever seen her before. Her bangs hung into her eyes, and every so often she’d toss her head to flick them away from her eyes. An easy smile was spread on her face, and as she changed her position on the couch, she rolled her shoulders back, then slid down into a slouch.

Tali knew she was staring. She knew it was impolite. But she also knew that Shepard couldn’t tell, because her mask hid her face, and while most of the time she hated it, in this moment, just this once, she was glad she—

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Shepard said, a mischievous grin spread across her face.

Tali spluttered behind her mask. “I- wasn’t staring!” She shook her head, bringing her hands in front of her as if that was proof of anything.

Shepard raised an eyebrow, her grin widening. “I never said you were, Tali.”

“Oh, Keelah.” Tali felt the blush creeping up her face. Her mask hid that, at least.

And so Tali turned her gaze to the movie. She still wasn’t paying attention, oh no, now she was far too embarrassed for that. But she kept her eyes on it regardless. No matter how much they wanted to stray to Shepard.

Why had Tali agreed to this? She’d never played chess in her _life! _

Oh, she was so bad at this game. Why hasn’t she suggested checkers? She knew the rules for that game. They were simple, easy. Chess was too similar to her life to be enjoyable. All complicated, tangled up, with weird exceptions and strategies. Exactly _why _was a pawn allowed to move two places on its first move? Why were they able to be promoted? It made her brain hurt just thinking about it. Why was she _here?_

“Tali?” Shepard asked, an easy smile on her face. “It’s your turn.”

Ah, yes. That was why.

Tali switched tactics from staring daggers at her recently captured rook and moved her—oh, what was the piece called?—one of the little hat-wearing ones. They moved diagonally, she remembered, so she hesitantly picked one up and falteringly place it down, capturing one of Shepard’s knights in the process.

Shepard smiled and her eyebrows rose. “Good. You’re improving. But,” her smile slid into a smirk and she moved one of her pieces a single square over. “I’ve got you in check.”

She’d done it again. _How_ had she done it _again? _

Tali moved one of her knights (that was what they were called, right?) in a last-ditch attempt to save her king. Shepard glanced at her, a sparkle of disbelief and—was that pity?—in her eyes. Tali affixed her eyes firmly on the board, steadfastly refusing to acknowledge her horrible chess skills.

Shepard sighed dramatically, but her eyes twinkled as she moved another piece. “And mate.”

“Keelah!”

She had it bad.

“Shepard, I need to talk to you.”

Tali had had enough. She had squared her shoulders and marched into the room, just as her father had taught. And then Shepard turned to look at her with her sparkling eyes and all her confidence turned to ash. 

“Um, well, if you’re free, that is,” she said meekly.

Shepard smiled sardonically. “I’ve been nothing _but _free for the past couple months.”

“Right. Of course.” Tail rubbed the back of her neck. Best to do it all at once. Rip the bandaid off. Just- do it! She took a deep breath, opened her mouth. And no sound came out.

She closed her mouth and tried again. Still nothing. Oh, her father must be wondering when he raised such a coward.

Shepard was still watching her with those glittery eyes. They only did that when she looked at her. Shepard must find her incredibly amusing. Tali was just a girl, barely past her pilgrimage, out of her depth in an Admiralty, and Shepard? Well, she was a hero. Maybe this was a bad idea. All of it.

“Tali,” Shepard said. “Come sit here.”

She shuffled across the room, perching at the other end of the couch Shepard was sitting on. She gave her an unamused eyebrow raise and beckoned her closer. Tali slid slowly down the couch.

Slowly, Shepard raised her arm and put it around her shoulders, drawing her close.

“Is this okay?” She murmured. Tali nodded and snuggled in a bit closer. It was more than okay. It was nice.

Wait, no. Her eyes fluttered closed, and resting her head against Shepard’s shoulder, she could pretend her enviro-suit wasn’t there. It was perfect, blissful peace.

“I think I love you.” She blurted. Oh, _Keelah. “_I’m sorry, that was—”

“Tali,” Shepard sounded almost breathless as Tali turned to stare at her with her heart racing. That little shimmer was back in her eyes. A smile sat on her face, and it was the most genuine she’d ever looked. 

“I, and hear me out here,” her smile quickly slid into a smirk. “I _think_ I _maybe_ love you, too.”

Shepard chuckled, but her eyes twinkled like the stars.


End file.
